


You Need Sleep

by icegirl99



Series: You Love Him [15]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 04:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icegirl99/pseuds/icegirl99
Summary: Copia is needy. Papa takes care of him.





	You Need Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> A quick read but lighter than the previous works. Finally some cuteness. Also, men are needy when they are sick.

It had been a while since nurse Evelyn had started Copia's treatment. Copia was sleeping and Papa was dozing lazily in the bed with him. The Pope wanted to get up to go speak with the doctor but was afraid of waking the sleeping Cardinal. 

Copia's IV was finished so Papa was hoping that the nurse would return soon. His poor Cardinal had been through so much these past few days and Papa wanted nothing more than to make Copia better. Earlier he had done some research on how to help Copia work through the stress. He had some answers but not enough, he wanted to talk with the doctor about the medication and any other possible treatments. 

He tried shifting slightly to see if Copia would wake. He didn't, and Papa realized that the Dramamine likely put his Cardinal into a deep sleep. He chanced sliding out from behind Copia. 

The muffled sounds of the Cardinal's groans and slight motions once Papa stood up told him that he had woken Copia up. "Papa?" The Cardinal didn't open his eyes and his voice was hoarse, barely a whisper. He sounded distressed. 

Papa knelt down so that he was level with the side of the bed. He put his hand on Copia's cheek. "I am still here, sweet Copia," Papa whispered soothingly. "Although I do need to go use the restroom. I will be brief and won't leave until I know you are alright." 

"Okay," Copia muttered, voice thick with sleep. He still hadn't opened his eyes and Papa was starting to wonder if he still had a headache.

"Your headache is gone now, yes?" Papa asked, slight worry in his tone. 

"It is," Copia whispered. 

"Good," Papa said, letting out a small sigh of relief. 

The Cardinal tried to roll over onto his back but found the effort too much. "Why am I so tired, Papa? My body feels so heavy. I cannot move. I feel okay but so tired," Copia sighed. 

"It is the Dramamine, my dear Copia," Papa explained, petting over the Cardinal's hair. "The drowsiness is a side effect. Intravenous treatment intensifies the effects." 

"How long will I feel like this?" Copia was whimpering. 

"I do not know exactly," Papa said gently. "Not too long. You need more sleep." Copia nodded. "I need to leave you for a few moments, dear Cardinal," Papa continued, taking Copia's hand and squeezing it reassuringly. "I will return. I promise." Copia groaned but nodded again. Papa pressed a loving kiss to Copia's forehead before straightening up and quietly slipping out of the room. 

~*~

By the time Papa returned, Copia had fallen back asleep. He was tempted to just let his Cardinal sleep, but he was also tired and knew he would not be able to sleep in the infirmary. 

Papa moved over to the bed and shook Copia's shoulder gently, leaning over and whispering into his ear. "Dear Copia, wake up." 

"No," came the sleepy reply. 

Papa laughed lightly and straightened up. "Okie dokie, but understand that if you choose to stay here you won't be coming back to my bed with me." 

The Cardinal's eyes shot open and looked at Papa. He raised his head and tried to sit up but got only halfway. The Pope could tell that Copia was fighting to stay awake, his pupils were dilated and his eyelids were droopy. "I don't blame you," Copia said thickly. He sounded intoxicated. "This bed sucks." He collapsed back down, the effort of holding himself up becoming too much. "Ow…" he pulled his left arm out from underneath him and stared at the IV in his arm. "Take this out," he said and stuck his arm out at Papa. 

The Pope looked at him and then began opening and rummaging through the medical supply drawers. He got to the third drawer before the Cardinal complained. "If you don't hurry up, I'm going to fall asleep again." 

"Relax, Copia," Papa replied, still going through the drawers. "It needs a saline flush." He found what he was looking for in the last drawer. He also collected tape and a cotton ball before returning to Copia's bedside. 

The Cardinal gave Papa his arm but turned his head away while Papa flushed the IV and removed the needle. "Ow," Copia said again and tried to pull his arm away. Papa tightened his grip as he pressed the cotton ball to the inside of Copia's elbow. "That hurt. You wouldn't have made a very good nurse." 

Papa laughed. "You are not wrong my dear Cardinal."

The door opened at that moment and nurse Evelyn walked in. Papa tapped the cotton to Copia's arm and let go of the Cardinal's arm. He pulled it back to his side. 

"Papa, that's my job," the nurse teased. 

Papa gave her a dazzling smile. "Our dear Cardinal was growing impatient," Papa explained. "No need to worry, I have a good idea of what I'm doing." 

"He doesn't," Copia whined into a pillow. "He isn't the gentlest at removing needles. It hurt."

Nurse Evelyn laughed. "I am sure Papa did just fine Cardinal Copia. You are not bleeding to death that I can see." Papa laughed with her again as he took a seat in the chair beside the bed. He found Copia's hand and took it in his own. "How are you feeling Cardinal?" she asked. 

"Tired," he groaned. 

"Understandable," nurse Evelyn replied. "But otherwise you are feeling okay?"

"Yes, I feel fine. My headache is gone."

"No other lingering symptoms? Nausea? Vertigo?"

"No," Copia replied. "I am fine." 

"Okay," she smiled at him. "You two are free to go. If any of the symptoms return please come back." She turned and looked at Papa. "You know when he will need to be brought back, yes?" 

Papa nodded. "I do." 

"Good." Nurse Evelyn turned to Copia once more. "And please consider the medication, Cardinal," she said. "It will help you." Copia said nothing and the nurse turned to give Papa a quick glance, nodding her head. He nodded back. Then she left the room. 

"Can we go now?" Copia asked. He sounded like a needy child. "I am tired," he sighed.

"Yes, I am tired as well," Papa said and stood up. "Come, my sweet Copia." He held his arms out to the Cardinal. 

Copia sat up slowly, still extremely groggy. He slid off the bed and into Papa's embrace. The Cardinal raised his head and gave his Pope a sloppy kiss that landed on his nose instead of his lips. Papa laughed. "So tired you cannot even give your Papa a proper kiss." Papa put his hand on Copia's chin and directed his lips. He kissed his Cardinal gently. 

When Papa broke the kiss, Copia dropped his head to Papa's chest. "Perhaps maybe we should sleep here," he said. He placed a hand lightly on the top of his Cardinal's head. "You appear to be too tired to walk, dear Cardinal."

The Cardinal shook his head. "I am okay Papa," he said and lifted his head. "I can make it to your room." He turned but kept one arm around his Pope. 

Papa reached for the door and they walked out of the room and through the infirmary. They had made it back to the main part of the church before Copia had to slow his pace. He began to yawn heavily. "Do you want to rest for a few moments?" Papa asked him.

The Cardinal shook his head. "Let's keep going," he said, his voice was thick and his eyes were closed, trusting Papa to guide him through the hallways. "It can't be that much further."

"It is not," Papa admitted. "But perhaps we may use your bed instead of mine. There is an extra flight of stairs to mine." 

"We can't," Copia muttered. "My key is in my suit jacket in your living room." 

Papa nodded and gave Copia a few comforting squeezes. "Just a few more minutes." He stopped at the bottom of the stairs. "I need you to open your eyes, Copia. I cannot guide you up these stairs." The Cardinal nodded and opened them. He climbed the stairs slowly, Papa was patient with him. Eventually, they made it to the floor with Papa's living quarters. 

The Pope helped Copia into his bed before getting into bed himself. Papa was settling into the bed about to try and get some sleep when Copia suddenly flipped over and stared him right in the eyes. Papa looked surprised as he had thought Copia had fallen asleep. The Cardinal gave him a dead serious look. "How do you know all this medical stuff?" 

Papa looked away and chuckled. "You should really get some rest dear Cardinal," Papa replied looking at him again. 

"No," the Cardinal replied. He sounded oddly awake. "I want to know now." 

"Lay down, Copia," Papa insisted. "This little high you have right now won't last. You'll be out before I finish telling you." Copia scowled but put his head down onto a pillow anyway. "I'll tell you after we get some sleep." 

Papa pulled up the blankets and settled down to sleep. He had just closed his eyes when he heard Copia huff and mutter, "don't hog the blankets." Papa laughed quietly and reached out to pull his Cardinal close.


End file.
